Why?
by Yamora Love n Friendship
Summary: this takes place in T.K's point of view from my other story What Happened. Sorry i suck at summaries


Disclaimer: i don't own digimon or the song in the story, thank you and enjoy.

"Now T.K. you behave yourself, understood." Nancy said

"Ok Mom, see ya next week."

"Bye T.K, tell Matt I said hi."

Ok, bye mom." he closed the car door, and started running up the stairs to his dads' and brothers' apartment.

knock

(T.K's POV)

I could hear some voices, I guess Matt was in trouble again because both my dad and brother were yelling. So I knocked a little harder and I could finally hear some one coming to the door.

"Finally what took you so long?" I asked joking around.

"Hey T.K, dad T.K's here." Matt said grabbing my bag.

"Man, T.K what do you have in this, you are only staying for a week right?"

Very funny."

"Hey T.K. how you doing kiddo?"

Fine how about you?" I asked even though I knew the answer to the question.

I had better days" Dad said looking at Matt "T.K. go get settled in dinner will be here soon." he disappeared rounding the corner to his den.

"Hey, Matt, what was going on earlier between you and dad?" I couldn't help it.

"Nothing"

"Matt you could tell me, you know I'll find out sooner or later."

"Fine, I'm going to this party in about two hours, and dad doesn't trust me."

"Oh man I wonder why dad wouldn't trust you." I said sarcastically.

"That was one time, I promised him this time I wouldn't drink." he said plopping down on the couch and flipping through the channels.

"Ok, if you say so Matt, oh yeah before I forget mom says hi." I said sitting down next to him. Not knowing that this would be the last time I would be able to sit next to him, and watch t.v. with him again. By the time dinner came we were all starving, we didn't get a chance to savor the pizza. I watched as my brother was getting ready to leave, and leave us for good.

"See ya later T.K. when I get back we can watch those movies you brought ok."

"Ok, by matt. Hey about what time are you going to be back? You know for when I can start making the popcorn."

I'll be back by 10 it gives me at least two hours at the party."

"Ok." I said and closed the door.

(2 Hours Later )

I had started on the popcorn and popped in the movie. I had waited for about an hour and decided to push play. Well into the movie I must of fallen asleep. The next thing that was about to happen nothing could have prepared me for it. I woke by a loud hard knock on the door. I got up off the couch, and I answered the door.

"You know Matt..." when my eyes finally adjusted to the lights I saw it wasn't my brother but two cops. "I'm sorry officers, I thought you were someone else."

" I think we know who you may have thought we were, is your mother or father here?" one of the officers had asked.

Yeah hang on, you may come in." I knocked on my fathers door before I had entered his room. "Dad wake up, I think something is wrong." I said shaking him to wake him up.

"What is it T.K.?" he said adjusting to the light from outside and removing his bed covers.

"There's two cops in the living room they said they need to speak to you."

"Is Matt back yet?" he asked putting on his slippers and his robe.

"No, not yet." I could instantly see my fathers facial expression change when I had answered the question one that showed fear and angered, and all at once it disappeared and went back too his natural expression. We stepped into the living room.

"Mr. Ishida." the cop asked sticking out his arm for a handshake.

"Yes, what can I help you guys with?" my dad said shaking his hand in return.

"Sir could you come with us please?" the other cop had asked.

"No what is it that you want, my other son hasn't come home yet and if I leave and he comes then he may not be able to get in."

"I think this may be concerning your son, so may please come with us we need you to identify your son."

"What do you mean, do you something about what has happened to my son?"

"I think it would be best if you both can take a seat." officer

Both me and my dad sat down. My heart was pounding, and I thought my heart was going to come out of my chest. I looked at my dad and he was worried, I had never seen him with that look except for one time before and that was when my grandma had a heart attack. Finally the cop broke the awkward silence, and personally I would have preferred the silence anytime.

"Mr. Ishida, your son was in an accident at about 10, he and I guess few friends were heading home from a party or a get together, and the driver had been drinking quiet heavily, this evening and they had an accident with another car."

"Is he alright, was he drinking?"

"No, he wasn't drinking, but I'm sorry to say sir, but your son didn't make it."

"No, your lying my brother isn't dead, you have the wrong house." I couldn't help it all of a sudden my world had broke into pieces, same goes for my heart. I can't even imagine how my dad must have felt when he had heard that. I could tell my dad was holding back his tears, know I knew where Matt had got it from.

"T.K. get your jacket and shoes, bring your stuff you want." My dad said trough his cracky voice.

We were there for what seemed like decades every minute that passed was another heartache. Time was passing so slowly and now today is the funeral, and it's my turn to go up there and say something, I never thought going up there to talk in front of people to be so difficult, till today that is.

"Matt, when I saw you lying there I couldn't believe it. In my head I kept telling myself that this is wrong, and that you weren't my brother, and that they had the wrong person.

It hurt me to know I lost someone who I looked up to my whole life growing up, was taken away from me and my family in a split second. I never got to say goodbye to you, and tell you how much, I love you. I can't believe your gone that means no more listening to you play your guitar, and sing. No more watching baseball when I'm over, or just talking to you when I feel like I can't say it to no one else. I can't listen to you joke around anymore, all because some stupid driver. As, I stand up here now looking at everyone all I could think about is how short life can be, my brother was only 17 years old and he was taken away from us by alcohol. I guess the only thing I could say now is goodbye, and that we miss you and love you very much, and you'll be in are hearts. But before I leave a few of are friends have put together a presentation for this occasion, so Izzy guys can you come up here please." I could feel the lump in my throat as I said my speech grow bigger and bigger till I couldn't take it I started to cry as soon as I walked off the podium to take my seat again by my mother and father who were both crying.

(A few days later )

Dear Matt,

I sat there and watched it. It was about you, Matt and it was you growing up, there was a part with me and you, and you had been complaining about me bugging you. We watched you grow up right before are eyes, and it ended with you running and waving goodbye smiling, and it was over. They had a sad song Matt, it was called gravity (A/N: not mine from wolf rain.) you know the one. I never knew I would want a show to last 24 hours 7 days a week until I saw that Izzy and them had done a great job putting it together. Well I enclose this letter by saying goodbye and I love you.

Love Always Your Little Brother a.k.a Your squirt

T.K.

A/N: so what did you all think please review thank you. i will be updating mediator soon maybe during my winter break.


End file.
